Candlesticks and Whiskey Bottles
by planets-in-the-sky
Summary: Hindsight is a wonderful thing. When Melissa Ryan leaves everybody she thought she had loved behind, she soon realises that running away from your troubles simply adds to them. Melissa/OC. This is what she got up to once her bigamy secret was revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Hello, everybody. It's me again with yet another Waterloo Road fanfiction. This one is about Melissa, who is a very complicated character to say the least. I personally don't think she's purposely melicious. Well, not most of the time anyway. She's just troubled and misunderstood. I wanted to portray her in a different light with this fic. I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Candlesticks and Whiskey Bottles**

**Chapter 1**

"It's me or her."

Your heart beats furiously against your ribcage at an unhealthy pace. You keep your eyes fixed firmly on the ground below. You're far too ashamed to show your face so you let your golden locks drape over it, acting as a shield. No one dares to speak; the sound of unsteady breathing fills what would be an intense silence. This is the moment none of you wanted to happen yet simultaneously did. It's time for the truth to out.

Daringly, you bring up your gaze to catch your sister's, instantly regretting it. Her eyes are brimming with tears, a stunned expression adorns the features of her face. She's speechless. And it's all your fault. Guilt is an understatement as to what you feel towards her right now. She doesn't deserve this - not after everything she's ever done for you - and the same goes for Eddie. No one does deserves to feel this ashamed for something that isn't necessarily true. Not Rachel, not Eddie, not Phil.

Phillip. Your son. You had almost forgot about how he had got tangled up in your complicated web of lies. They spiralled out of control way before you could do anything to stop them. Phillip was just there... _being Phillip._ None of this is his fault, but it's too late to put things right now. He's probably going to resent you for the rest of your life.

You drop your hands from where they rest on the lapels of your fiancé's jacket, and turn to face your sister properly, flashing her your most convincing pleading eyes. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ But it's too late for apologies. You can see the hurt seeping from her face, and though she tries to hold back the tears, you know they're going to spill at any given second. That's why she does what you both do best; she runs.

You watch as Rachel makes a quick head for the exit, her size five heels clicking against the cold laminate flooring of the corridors outside the classroom as she leaves. Out of sight, out of mind? If only it were that simple.

Clearing his throat to catch your attention, Eddie waits impatiently behind you. He taps his foot against the carpet in frustration; he creases his brow up tight to make sure you know how much damage you've just caused. You've opened a can of worms that'll never be able to be put back in. Neither Eddie nor your sister want to admit their feelings for one another. But they couldn't be more obvious about it even if they tried.

"Now look what you've done!" Eddie growls, backing away from you to pace the classroom, throwing his arms up in the air in a exasperated fashion. "Your own sister! Aren't you gonna go after her!?"

"Aren't you!?"

It's a quick slip of poison off your tongue. You don't mean anything by it but you couldn't resist. If they're so 'fond' of each other then why _shouldn't_ he go after her?

"You are impossible!" he yells. "I don't think your in a position to question _me_ after what I've just found out about you!"

It's surprises you that he hasn't got smoke surging from the top of his head. He looks so angry; his face is turning a darker shade of red with each pace he takes.

He suddenly stops in his tracks, turning on his heel to face you again. A glare passes between you. You're so uncertain as to what he's going to do next. You know you've overstepped the mark, you just don't know how far.

"You really want me to choose between you?" he asks again disbelievingly. All you can do is give a timid nod. "Well, you know what Melissa!?"

"What!?" you exclaim restlessly. The suspense is killing you. _Answer already. _

"It was always her!"

A stab to the chest.

A hit to the face.

A knock to your ego.

The sentence lingers within the four walls, mocking you. You feel sick. No, sicker than sick. You _thought_ you were just being paranoid. You _thought_ it was all in your head. You were wrong. The reality of everything has finally dawned on you; your whole relationship is a lie.

"Since when?" you whisper cowardly.

Eddie just stands there. Hands in pockets; back hunched. He drops his head down to fix his eyes to the floor. _Who's feeling guilty now?_

"Since when!?" you repeat, much more forcefully this time. It's almost a scream - a scream of desperation.

Stunned, Eddie looks back up. Your eyes sting with tears and before you know it, you're crying. The man you call your fiancé just stands there, watching, as tears trickle down your face regretfully. It wasn't suppose to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this, at all.

"I've... I've always..." He's stuck for words. His voice falters. At least hurting you brings him some form of sorrow. "It was always Rachel, Mel... always has been, always will be..."

You gasp for air. It feels as though someone's sat on your chest, suppressing your ability to breathe. "Then... then, what was I?"

He closes his eyes for a second and sighs deeply through his nose. A long pause is given before he decides on what to say next.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Save it!" you scoff, bringing your hand up to wipe away your tears. You know better than to show him your weakness, so, shaking, you discard the diamond engagement ring from your finger and offer it back to him from off the palm of your hand. "Take it..."

Cautiously, Eddie crosses the room to approach you. You hold your breath as he takes the ring from you, tossing it into his jacket pocket as if it - and you - meant nothing to him at all.

"Thank you."

You nod bravely, acknowledging his gratefulness as he turns on his heel again, only to leave the room for real this time. You don't even have to think twice as to where he's going. He's going to see Rachel to explain himself. You were a mistake - it's obvious now. _It was always her._ It rings in your ears like an alarm clock. Your own sister. You've been played for a fool; again.

You're left with nothing. No family, no friends, no fiancé, no job. You're left with no other option but to leave. You have to leave Rachel, leave Phillip, leave Eddie, and Rochdale behind - for good. It'd be better for everyone that way. Yourself included. So, wounded by the outcome of your stupid, four-worded ultimatum, you reach down into your jean pocket to draw out your phone. Hesitantly, with a shaking hand, you dial the number of the one person you know will _never_ let you down.

"Alex?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm not sure if anybody is interested in this, but I found some more chapters I had written for this in advance and thought I'd upload them anyway.

* * *

**Candlesticks and Whiskey Bottles**

**Chapter 2**

You have everything sorted within a five minute phone call. Food, travel, accommodation... all courtesy of Alex Wilks; your best friend since high school. You first met Alex at a gig to one of your favourite bands when you were 13. You clicked instantly; his dry sense of humour mixed well with your no nonsense attitude towards life. It was as if you were a double act just waiting to happen, and soon enough, it did. You became inseparable. You'd never been so close to one person in your whole entire life - not even Rachel knew half the things about you that Alex did.

But, as you reached 17, things changed between you and Alex drastically. You went off and married Jonathan Hunt. Johnny, as he was nicknamed back then, was a slightly arrogant, head-strong lad with great hair - brown shoulder lengthened, but still very manly - and a brilliant reputation with the ladies. He was simply gorgeous; inside and out. He treated you like a princess, well at first he did anyway. Jonathan's parents were highly religious as well as strict, and because you had been dating their son for over six months, the pressure to marry was turned on high. You were in love with the man so, stupidly, you married him. The marriage only lasted two weeks. At eighteen years old, you were sad and alone with no possible way to contact your best friend or sister.

Alex on the other hand, had struck gold. After firmly securing himself a place in one of London's most top-class building firms, Alex's wage as a builder began to stack up almost as high as the amount of girls he had knocking on his door asking for dates. He was slowing becoming a well-known heartbreaker. He'd date girls for the fun of it. It was all just one big game for him but now he'd grown up a bit, he wasn't too bad. But he still couldn't find a girl to settle down with, even at the age of 34. He'd even tried it on with Rachel once - much to her dismay. You yourself had even ended up in bed with on three different occasions. You were both drunk at the time though, and never let it get in the way of their relationship. You loved each other too much to let that happen, but just as friends. _Right?_

After waiting for Eddie to leave the school, presumably with Rachel in tow, you begin the walk back to your house - correction: Eddie's house. He's got the car, so walking is the only option. You just have to hope he's not there once you arrive, or even worse, you have to hope he's not there _with_ Rachel. That's the last thing you want to happen. You're just going to collect your stuff, and leave. It's for the best. It's for the best for everyone. Though it's getting much more harder for you to convince yourself with each step you take.

It takes ten minutes for you to finally reach the house, and almost as soon as you arrive inside, you make your way upstairs to pack your bags. Not particularly caring what you bring with you as long as you carry the essentials, you quite literally chuck the entire contents of your wardrobe into the case. Finding the suitcase itself was a task. Because you were meant to be going on holiday to get married, all the cases in the house are in the back of Eddie's car, some containing your belongings. The belongings you know you have no right in asking for. You've got to let go. This time of your life is over.

Once you have packed everything you think is strictly necessary, you make your way back downstairs - case in hand - to be met by Rachel, stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded over her chest in a disapproving manner.

"Rachel!" you exclaim breathlessly, brushing past her in the hall to retrieve your fur coat from the rack. You're not going without it - it cost you £60. "How did you get in?"

Ignoring the glare you receive from your older sister, you turn to face her anxiously. Your stomach can't help but flip at the expression on her face. She looks shellshocked, as well as betrayed. Her eyes look flat, and dull. You thought she'd be with Eddie right now, how wrong could you be?

"You left the door open," she replied bluntly, glancing back through the half-open door. "Phillip's in the car. I don't know what to say to him."

Nodding with understanding, you tuck a stray piece of hair behind your ear nervously and pick up your belongings as confidently as you can.

"Look after him, Rach," you say. "He needs someone who can be there for him."

Taking a step closer to the door, your stopped in your tracks by Rachel, who despite everything, wraps an arm around your shoulder sister-like, stopping you from getting away so soon.

"Where are you going, Melissa?" she asks sharply. You can't help but sigh, she knows you all too well.

"I've just got to get away," you explain pleadingly, unable to look your sister in the eye. "Rachel, I know Phil's gonna be in safe hands. Just please... let me go."

Rachel closes her eyes for a second, as close to tears as are you. Your leaving your 15 year old son in her care. It must be hard for her. She doesn't deserve it, but your left with no other choice. Phillip would _not_ be grateful if you took him away to yet another new place, especially when he's only just beginning to settle here.

"Please Melissa," she begs. "You haven't thought this through!"

Your patience begins to run short. Brushing her arm from off your shoulder, you move past Rachel, grabbing the doorknob before turning back around to catch one last glance towards her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," you whisper. "Just please promise me you'll look after him."

"Mel!"

Your name lingers in the air, making you feel even worse than you already did before. Rachel's mad at you - she never uses a tone as bold as the she just did without a good, firm reason.

"Rachel!" you bite back. "Just promise me you will!"

After a short pause, Rachel gives in, annoyance turning her face sour.

"Fine. I promise," she mutters reluctantly, before turning the subject into a completely new light. It's what she was hoping to ask throughout the whole conversation. "What did... what did Eddie say? Is this the reason why you're leaving?"

Taking a deep breath, you sigh. You have to tell her somehow, though you know deep down, it isn't your place to say.

"It was always you," you murmur, watching as Rachel's brow creases in confusion.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Even you don't know, really. You're unsure on how to answer, and conclude that an answer won't make a scrap of difference to Rachel's confused state of mind.

"Bye Rachel," you breathe, your voice chocked through holding back the tears.

Deciding your best not waiting for a response - fearing you may be persuaded against the route you know you're destined to take - you pull back the door and step outside. Immediately, the warm air hits your face, stinging your eyes. You let the tears silent tears fall for a second before dragging your suitcase down the drive, holding your breath fearfully as you pass Rachel's car, desperate to not see Phillip and explain. You know an explanation won't be worth anything to him. You've messed up big time - a simple sorry will never be enough.

Once you've safety passed the car occupying your son, you make a quick run down the street you used to call your own until you reach the pub that sits at the end of it; _The Swan's Back._ There parked outside, as you'd asked, is the red Mercedes you can only ever identify to one person. Alex. He's here already, thank goodness. You don't know what you'd do if Rachel went after you.

Opening the passenger side door, you smile genuinely as Alex waves through the car window to you, beckoning you over. You set yourself down into the seat; throwing your suitcase onto the back seat before turning to greet your best friend with a soft kiss to the cheek.

"Alex!" you exclaim. "Thank you so much for this."

Rolling his deep blue eyes at you, Alex smirks.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mellie?" he chuckles, testing the waters by using the nickname only he dares to call you - but it soothes you instantly. "It's no bother; honest! It'd be my pleasure to help you out, and you should know that by now."

You smile gratefully, pulling back the door and fastening your seatbelt.

"No Phillip?" Alex questions.

You shake your head guiltily, remembering how every other time you've needed Alex's help, you've always have Phillip in tow. _What makes this time so different?_ You know why, but Alex doesn't. You have a lot of explaining to do, but hope that it can wait 'til later.

"Can we just get back to yours?" you ask, almost pleadingly. "I'll tell you all about it... but all I want to do right now is have a nice hot shower and change into some clean clothes. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Turning the key in the exhaust, Alex flicks his long, dark hair from out of his face before pulling the car away from the curb. You sink down into your seat, glancing out of the window as you drive out of Rochdale, leaving it all behind. Your heart flounders in your chest; becoming tighter and tighter until you begin to struggle breathing. This is it. It's all over. And as the car turns towards Manchester City Centre, you know there's no going back. Your heart won't be able to cope with anymore misery. Not now, not ever.


End file.
